The present invention relates to a body assembling method and a body structure of a vehicle.
Conventionally, as a body structure of a vehicle, there is a known structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-243668 in which three units, i.e., a cabin, a front compartment and a rear compartment are separately formed and they are integrally assembled on an assembling line, and there is another known structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-181635 in which a body side structure is integrally formed by casting, and this is assembled into another body structure on an assembling line.
In any of the cases, body parts are integrally formed into some of larger unit parts, and these unit parts are assembled together and connected by welding. However, since each of the parts is large in size, and formation error of each of the unit parts is accumulated, there occurs a problem of how to enhance the assembling precision.
The present invention provides a body assembling method and a body structure of a vehicle in which the assembling precision is remarkably enhanced, the number of assembling jigs is reduced as small as possible to enhance the assembling operability, and rigidity of the body can be enhanced.
A body assembling method of a vehicle according to the present invention comprises: a step for sub-assembling a roof structure by connecting a plurality of roof parts made of light-metal formed by casting divided in a longitudinal direction; a step for sub-assembling left and right body side structures by connecting a plurality of body side parts made of light-metal formed by casting divided in the longitudinal direction; and a main step for connecting these sub-assembled roof structure and left and right body side structures.
A body structure of a vehicle of the invention comprises a roof structure obtained by connecting a plurality of roof parts made of light-metal formed by casting divided in a longitudinal direction, left and right body side structures obtained by connecting a plurality of body side parts made of light-metal formed by casting divided in the longitudinal direction, wherein said left and right body side structures and roof structure are connected each other and form upper body.